


One More Year

by honeymoonsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Top Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoonsx/pseuds/honeymoonsx
Summary: "Please don't spoil what little time we have left talking about the future. . .""Maybe one day. . .we'll find our way back to each other."The only thing that could hold Sirius and Viola's love back was time. And time was the one thing they didn't have. One more year was all they had left, and they would make it one to remember forever.fem!oc x sirius blackmarauders era
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prelude

_"I have loved you for the last time..._

_is it a video?_

_is it a video?"_

Viola Shakespeare was beautiful. Her parents doted on her as their one and only child and gave her everything she wanted. As the only child left of the Shakespeare family line, they were desperate to do everything in their power to ensure her success, her safety, and their lineage. Portia and Octavius immersed her into everything both worlds had to offer. They taught her how to dance ballet, enjoy literature, paint, sing, play the violin, and master wizard's chess. Since she was young she never had any friends her age — the only people she knew were her parent's older colleagues and her mother and father themselves. They told her that she was _special_ and raised her to be obedient. She listened.

Sirius Black was beautiful. It was no secret that the Black brothers were blessed with amazing genetics. His parents, although cruel and distant, always showed off the exceptionally gorgeous children they had made. _The epitome of pureblood royalty._ As heir of the Black family line, Orion and Walburga Black tried their best to control their wild son. And while they taught him some things he enjoyed like the piano and French, they also tried to teach him their old, pureblood ways of thinking. Since he could talk, they told him mudbloods were _disgusting_ , half-breeds should be _banished_ from the earth, and that half-bloods and blood-traitors were _disgraces_ to the Wizarding community. Of course, young Sirius Black had no idea what that all meant, but he knew it didn't sound nice. He didn't listen.

Viola Shakespeare was different. In a family of mostly Ravenclaws with some Slytherins and the occasional Gryffindor, she was fully expected to follow their footsteps into the nest of the blue-and-bronze Eagle. But she didn't find her home in the Eagle's aerie, but rather in the Badger's den. In her first year, 11-year-old Viola was sorted into Hufflepuff, and she was ecstatic to be the first in her family to represent the yellow and black. Her parents were not.

Sirius Black was different. In an old family that was all Slytherin for as long as he could remember, he was fully expected to enter the Serpent's chambers. But he didn't find his home in the Snake's nest, but rather in the Lion's den. In his first year, 11-year-old Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, and he was delighted to be the first in his family to represent the scarlet and gold. His parents were not.

No one expected Sirius Black and Viola Shakespeare to be friends. But in a turn events, after a prank gone wrong in second year, they found themselves inseparable. The universe pushed them together, and the fates had curious ways of working.

The universe always found a way to damn the good.

_"I have touched you for the last time..._

_is it a video?_

_is it a video?"_


	2. invitations

**"Sirius, please go with me?"**

"I feel bad leaving James...his parents..."

Viola frowned before nodding. She understood; Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sirius' surrogate parents at this point, were old and ill, and it was clear they wanted to spend the time they had left with their sons.

Sirius' mouth dropped at her fallen expression. He always thought a smile looked better on her face. He brought his hand up to gently stroke her face and lifted her chin up so he could look at her eyes. "How about this? I'll stay with James for the first month, and I'll go to France with you for the last month?"

Her frown was quickly replaced by a smile as she jumped onto him for a hug. "You're the best, Sirius. Thank you for saving me from another dreadfully boring summer with my parents."

The sixth year Gryffindor laughed as he set her down onto the ground. "Now I thought you liked the opera, painting, and the theatre?"

Viola snorted and crossed her arms. "You know I do, but when that's all I do? For the sixth summer in a row now? I'm turning of age soon! I figured they'd finally let me actually enjoy my time in France."

Sirius smirked at her. "Do your parents even know you've invited me to tag along?"

She turned bright red and looked away at the wall. "Um," she squeaked, her voice high-pitched. "They'll know when the letter I sent saying that I've bought your train ticket gets to them."

He gasped in faux shock. "Who are you and what have you done with my Viola? The Viola I know would never go against the word of her parents, much less buy someone a train ticket before they even agreed to accompany her!" he said dramatically, inspecting her face and arms as if she were an imposter.

Viola giggled and pushed Sirius away. "Sue me for feeling rebellious for once!" she laughed. "Plus, my parents like you, I think, so I am sure the won't mind."

"I don't want to take up any - "

As if she read his mind, she placed her hand over his mouth before he could respond any further. "And, we have an extra room at the house, so you won't have to room with me."

Sirius faked a frown. "Now that, my dear, is a damn shame. You see, I was quite looking forward to sharing a nice bed with you. You know how cold it can get on those darned nights."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off from the ledge she was sitting on. Grabbing Sirius' arm, she pulled him away with her. "C'mon, we've got Charms. Can't keep your boyfriends waiting."

The raven-haired boy scoffed and crossed his arms as best as he could with her still dragging him. "I'll have you know that James is my wife and Remus is my husband."

"Peter?"

"Side piece."

"You lot are weird, did you know that?"

"You wish you could be as cool as us."

\----------------------

Charms was passing by dreadfully slow. Viola found herself doodling on her parchment rather than taking notes, and when she had to look up, she just stared at the back of Sirius' head. She would copy off of Juliet's notes later anyways. It was boring lectures like these where she regretted signing up for these NEWT level courses; she wasn't a natural genius like Sirius or Juliet and she wasn't overly fond of spending her evenings studying either. 

As she looked at Sirius' head, she reminisced on the strange turn of events led the two together.

It was second year, and for the third day in a row, her utensils turned into origami spears.

_"Ugh! Why does this keep happening to me?" young Viola exclaimed as her pie plopped down onto her golden plate, her fork replaced by a paper spear._

_Juliet laughed from next to her and handed her friend another golden fork. "Seems like someone finds your last name funny."_

_Viola frowned as she warily stabbed her pie with the fork. "Well, at least they aren't turning my stuff into violas. Anyways, who's childish enough to come up with this?"_

_Her friend looked around in thought, her eyes stopping on one group of four giggling Gryffindor boys who looked at the Hufflepuff table every few seconds._

_"I think I've got an idea."_

_Taking a drink from her goblet, Viola asked, "Who is it?"_

_Juliet looked at her friend and nodded to the giggling group of mischievous Gryffindor boys, also known as Hogwarts new resident pranksters ever since Fabian and Gideon Prewett graduated._

_"Oh! I should've known! Of course it would be them. Potter and Black always play pranks on the Slytherins... but why me?"_

_Juliet shrugged as she turned back to her spotted dick._ _"Maybe one of them thinks you're cute. That's what boys do, isn't it? They tease you if they like you? Or, at least that's what my mum told me."_

_Viola registered her words and nodded slowly before dismissing it. "I've never even talked to them, plus we've only got two classes with them. I think they're just having a bit of fun," she said._

_Her friend shrugged once again before grinning at her. "Well, you have to get revenge on them! What are you gonna do?"_

_Viola's eyes bulged out of her head. "Me? Play a prank? I don't know how!" she exclaimed._

_The curly haired girl rolled her eyes. "You're such a goody-two-shoes. I'll help you! I've played loads of pranks on my older brothers."_

_Viola contemplated for a second before she nodded eagerly, a small, excited smile spreading to her face. "If they want to poke fun of my name, maybe I should poke fun at theirs?"_

_"Cheeky. I like it."_

_"Maybe...turn all of Black's clothes black?"_

_"Viola. Our uniform is mostly black already," Juliet deadpanned._

_Viola winced. "Right...dye his hair white? Do the complete opposite? And maybe every time Potter touches something it turns into pots?!" she suggested eagerly._

_Juliet smiled and high-fived her friend. "Now you're thinking!"_

_And so ensued a week of torment for James and Sirius. With the help of some rather advanced (totally not restricted) books and Juliet's natural smarts, the Hufflepuff duo was able to successfully prank the boys. Sirius, who woke up one day with stark white hair, was absolutely pained. He shrieked loudly in the Great Hall, "I look like a bloody Malfoy!" And right after James laughed at him while picking up his text book, he groaned in pain as the book was replaced by a heavy pot that dropped onto his lap._

_It didn't take long for them to figure out who was behind it. They realized that in their week of mild torture, they stopped turning Viola's utensils into spears, and when they saw her giggling at them, it wasn't hard for them to put two and two together._

_And after Sirius interrogated her, a beautiful friendship came to life._

A friendship that continued to this day as she sat, staring at his head in Charms.

"One foot on the importance of nonverbal spells by next class, please!" Flitwick's voice brought Viola back to reality. She looked around and closed her textbook as the other students packed their belongings and shuffled out of the room. The Marauders were the first to leave, as usual, with Remus carrying Sirius on his back.

"Daydreaming about Black again?" Juliet teased her friend as they walked out together.

Viola gasped and looked around, checking that the Gryffindor boys were gone, before narrowing her eyes at her. "No. Just zoned out," she responded innocently.

"Mhmm. Whatever helps you sleep at night... _literally_."

With another gasp, Viola hit her friend playfully. "Cleanse your mind!" she exclaimed.

The curly-haired girl laughed loudly as Viola blushed bright red. "You're the one thinking about it," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! I - "

"What's Viola thinking about?"

Viola nearly had a heart attack as she swiveled around, eyes trained on Phillip with a pointed look for interrupting her so suddenly.

"Nothing, Phillip," Viola said at the same time as Juliet said, "Shagging Black."

Viola gasped once again and hit Juliet with her textbook. "I was not!" she exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one had heard her filter-less friend.

"Don't be such a buzzkill, it's ok to admit you -"

"Bye! Going to Care of Magical Creatures now!" Viola exclaimed as she rushed down the hall away from her laughing friends.

\-----------------------------

"So, going on vacation with Viola? That's a bold move, Pads."

"I know, Prongs," Sirius said from his bed as he threw the miniature quaffle up into the air, catching it effortlessly. "I couldn't say no though. She looked so sad when I said no at first..."

James laughed at his friend from his bed. "Mate, you are so whipped for her. When are you going to just man up and tell her you fancy her?" he asked, propping his head up with his arms.

Remus scoffed from the other side of the dorm. "Out of all people, _you_ cannot say that anyone is whipped, Prongs."

The bespectacled boy sat up and threw a pillow at his lycanthrope friend. "You all wait, Evans and I will be married sooner or later."

"Much, much, _much_ later," Peter deadpanned from his bed.

Sirius laughed and high-fived his friend from his bed with a "Nice one, Wormy."

The bespectacled boy frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, make fun of the one who's actually trying to give you good advice."

"Now, now, don't take it to heart. We're only teasing," the raven-haired boy grinned from his bed, winking at James.

Remus cleared his throat. "Anyways. Anyone with more than _one_ brain cell can tell that you and Viola fancy each other. You've been whipped for each other ever since _third_ _bloody_ year."

"I don't know about that..."

"She's literally invited you to go on vacation with her," said Remus.

"Bought your train ticket," added Peter.

"Invited you without parent permission," James continued.

Sirius put his hands up in surrender. "Ok! Ok! _Maybe_ we have a thing for each other. But it's not like we're looking for something... _serious_."

"Shut up."

"Ok."

"Well, yeah if you were you wouldn't be going around flirting with that fifth year," Remus pointed out.

"And you wouldn't have shagged Marlene during the pre-Christmas party," said Peter.

Sirius winced at the memory.

"Or snogged that Ravenclaw a few weeks back," James added.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as his friends brought up his less than honorable romantic escapades. "So I've had a rather adventurous sixth year. Avada me!"

Remus frowned from his desk. "A little more than adventurous, wouldn't you agree, mates?" he asked the other boys.

"Agreed," said James and Peter in perfect sync.

"Well, Vee isn't looking for anything serious either. Her parents don't let her date," huffed Sirius.

"Oh they must be bloody elated that she's invited you to tag along in France then," Remus snorted.

"She is turning of age soon, maybe they'll finally let her date and you can swoop in, Pads!" James exclaimed, patting his friend's back eagerly.

Sirius smiled as he set the toy quaffle aside, a smile on his face as he thought about confessing his feelings to Viola. Asking Viola out — becoming her boyfriend. 

"Yeah, maybe I can."


	3. disappointment

**"Sirius is coming today!"** Viola exclaimed as she flew down the steps of the country home. Her parents exchanged a wary look as they watched their daughter fly out of the room to wait for her friend outside.

"When will she realize that she can't be with him, Octavius? I thought I made it _very_ clear."

"Let her have her fun this summer...she's already seventeen, Portia," Octavius said to his glowering wife. He felt bad for her daughter, it wasn't likely that she'd be able to experience the same love he and his wife shared.

"What if she gets attached?" Portia asked incredulously, setting her mug down on the table gently.

Octavius looked out the window and turned his wife so she could see their daughter, who was waiting outside and practically vibrating with excitement. "She already is, dear... Let her have her fun."

Portia tried to smile as she heard her daughter's loud squeal from outside as a car pulled up.

"Sirius!" Viola shouted as he got out of the car. He grinned and caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"I've only just arrived!" he exclaimed, his chest rumbling with laughter.

"I know, but I've been so excited!"

"She has," Octavius stated from the door as he walked over. Viola, now tinged red, immediately jumped off of Sirius, and the dark-haired boy straightened out. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Sirius," Octavius said with his hand extended.

Sirius, his heart racing a million miles an hour, mustered his best smile as he shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Shakespeare."

"Oh, call me Octavius," the older man smiled. "My wife is inside preparing dinner. I expect you're hungry?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "The train didn't have too many good options."

"Well, my wife is an excellent chef. Come on in!"

Viola smiled as Sirius slipped his free hand into hers, his other hand carrying his luggage. As they walked into the house, she leaned into his side. "I have so much to tell you," she whispered.

Chills ran down his spine before he responded. "Good or bad?"

For a split second, she frowned. "Both."

Before Sirius could respond, he was enveloped into a painfully tight hug. "You must be Sirius! It's so nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs -"

"Portia, please!"

"Portia," the handsome boy finished with a smile.

"Sit, sit! We'll have Bertram put your belongings in your room. It's right next to Viola's — she'll show you around later!" Portia spoke enthusiastically as she gently pushed Sirius into an empty dining seat.

"Oh mother, please can I take him down to the lake for a swim?" Viola pleaded as she took her seat next to Sirius.

Portia looked at her husband, then the setting sun outside the window. "It's far too late today... Why don't you take him tomorrow?" she suggested as she returned to the kitchen counter, which was covered with full, hot plates of food.

"Ok!" Viola chirped. She looked at Sirius' amused face with a cheeky smirk. "What?" she mouthed innocently.

Portia set the plates on the table before taking her own seat. "Dig in, children!"

Sirius examined all the food. He'd never seen such a colorful and diverse home-cooked meal. Not even at the Potters.

"What is this?" he asked curiously, pointing at a dish of orange rice with prawns, chicken, and peppers.

"That is paella. It's a Spanish dish," Portia responded as she moved to spoon some of it onto Sirius' plate. Just before it touched the white porcelain, the older lady looked up at him and asked, "You're not allergic to anything, right?"

Sirius laughed gently. "No, ma'am."

She smiled and put the large scoop onto his plate. Sirius grabbed his fork and took a bite. Immediately, he felt his taste buds scream in delight at the savoury goodness. He'd never had anything like this before. Not at the Potters, not at Hogwarts, and certainly not at Grimmauld Place. The Shakespeare family watched in amusement as he quickly helped himself to more and filled his plate with the other dishes.

"Sirius can play piano, mother, dad," said Viola casually.

He choked on his food and coughed slightly, his eyes bulging out of his head. He turned and gave Viola the kindest death stare he could while she merely looked at him innocently.

"Really? Me too, what level are you?" Portia asked, her attention directly on the raven-haired boy.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm, I wouldn't say I'm the best. Maybe level eight?"

Portia's mouth dropped slightly. "Well, that's impressive!" she exclaimed. "Do you play Bach, Beethoven, Handel?"

Sirius, now sweating slightly, answered, "Uh, yes. I've actually gotten a few Bach and Beethoven pieces memorized." His piano playing wasn't something he necessarily flaunted. He found it fun, yes, but only performed for others when Walburga and Orion used to force him to at their dreadful parties. Now, he really only played for himself and the occasional friend who asked.

Portia, who looked pleasantly surprised, exclaimed, "Perfect! After we eat we can go to the music room and we can hear you play."

He blanched. "O-oh no, it's ok I-"

"Don't be shy, Sirius!" declared Octavius as he gave the young boy a heavy, encouraging pat on the back — but he wasn't comforted in the least bit. "Viola can play something too on her violin! Maybe with enough practice, you two can perfect a duet by the end of this month, eh?" suggested Octavius.

Before Sirius could politely refuse, Viola cut in. 

"We'd love to!"

\-----------------

Sirius wiped the nervous sweat from the palms of his hands onto his pants as he sat on the piano stool. From the corner of his eye, he saw Viola watching him with a large, excited smile. She'd been trying to get him to play the piano in front of her for ages, but he never did. Now, he had no choice. Cheeky move.

_Calm yourself, Sirius. You've been playing the piano for 12 years. You can play it now,_ he thought as he exhaled and moved his hands lightly atop the keys. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out again. Only one thought was running through his mind: Prelude & Fugue No. 2 in C Minor.

With one last shaky breath, Sirius began to play the piece he'd been forced to memorize the Christmas of third year. He didn't dare break his concentration in fear that he would mess up in front of Viola and her artistically inclined parents.

Viola watched in amazement as Sirius' fingers quickly moved across the white keys. It sounded beautiful; he _looked_ beautiful as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and stared at the ivory keys. She became enraptured by his fingers once again, watching as they moved ever so quickly in perfect tempo. She was so captivated by Sirius that she barely noticed as her breathing got heavier.

As Sirius finished the piece, the family burst into loud applause.

"Well done, Sirius! Beautifully played!"

"You could give me a run for my money for a few years in the future!"

"That was wonderful, Siri."

"Thank you, thank you, really it's not much," said Sirius, bowing playfully. He turned his attention directly to Viola, a bashful smile on his face. "Well, you heard me play, I think it's only fair that Vee plays now?"

Viola blushed slightly under his stare.

"Yes, darling! Go! What we've been practicing. Vivaldi's Winter, Movement 1. I will accompany you on piano," Portia said as she and Sirius exchanged seats.

Immediately, Viola rose from her seat. She may have found her daily routine boring, but she truly loved the violin. (And she wanted to impress Sirius).

Viola got her violin and bow and held them in her hands as she waited for her mother to start on the piano. As she heard her cue coming up, Viola moved her violin and bow into proper position and closed her eyes. The young girl favored playing with her eyes closed as it allowed her to enjoy the music more herself. She liked to paint scenes and pictures in her mind while she played, and she couldn't do that while staring at sheet music so she made sure to memorize all her pieces. (Her parents forced her to memorize them, anyways).

Viola was only a little bit nervous to play in front of Sirius since she'd played for him before, but they were shorter, easier pieces. She ignored her nerves and kept only one thing in mind: Vivaldi's Winter, Movement 11.

Sirius watched in amazement as she played. Her facial expressions, how she moved her body to the music, and how quickly she was able to move her bow and fingers. She looked beautiful as she played with passion. Sirius was so beguiled by Viola that he didn't even notice that he was barely breathing. Was this what drugs felt like?

Just as the two women finished playing, Sirius and Octavius burst into applause.

"Viola, I think that's the best you've played it yet!"

"That was beautiful, Vee."

Viola blushed at Sirius' compliment and quickly moved to set her violin and bow down.

"I think that's enough fun today. Why don't we go to bed? Viola and Sirius have to get up early if they want to go to the lake in the morning and make it back for brunch," said Octavius, stretching his aging back.

"Ok!" Viola practically shouted as she took Sirius' arm and dragged him up the stairs.

He flushed bright red as Viola's parents looked at the two with amused smiles, although her mother's looked like a mixture of anger and amusement, Sirius noticed. "Eager, aren't we?" he said cheekily as Viola led him to his room.

Viola rolled her eyes and pushed him through the open door. "We have a lot to talk about!" she exclaimed.

Sirius' heart quickened as he nodded in agreement. "We do," he said as he looked around the room. It was a simple, mid-sized room. It was a bit smaller than his room at home, but it felt incredibly warm and open. On the wall, there were large french windows that lead onto a balcony, and above the yellow-sheeted bed was a beautiful painting of a daisy field. In the corner of the room, next to the dresser, was a black lounge seat. The walls were a clean white, and on the light hardwood floor was a champagne-gold rug.

Sirius planned on confessing his feelings for her tonight. His original plan of telling her at Hogwarts was shot to hell when he could never find the right moment to tell her. Every time he tried to tell her someone barged in (he would never let James down for that one) or he would get so bloody nervous that he'd change the entire topic entirely. Now, it was just the two of them. It was now or never. He had no excuses this time.

"I'll give you the good news first," Viola said with a smile.

"Shoot," Sirius smirked as he sat on the soft bed.

"The art agent loved my last two pieces! They're going to be put in the Museum of Fine Arts of Lyon in their newest section for the 20th century!" she squealed as she sat down next to him.

With a broad grin, he enveloped her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Vee. Your parents must be proud too."

She coughed uncomfortably. "Well, they still wish I went into writing, but yeah I guess they were pretty happy."

Sirius' eyebrows creased. "Still? After everything?" he asked. She nodded glumly. "This is - what - your seventh piece that's been put into a museum? You're only seventeen too!"

She put her hand on his shoulder gently to calm him down. "It's ok, Sirius. It's understandable, I'm...the odd one out in my family."

He sighed and leaned into her arm. "As long as you're happy, Vee," he whispered as he kissed her hand.

She smiled at Sirius. "I am. . . Do you have anything you want to tell me before I tell you the bad news?"

His eyes brightened and he sat up eagerly. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter are going to be fine... At least for another two years or so. James was ecstatic that he got another year with them."

Viola smiled brightly. She loved the Potters; even though she only met Euphemia and Fleamont two times, they were extremely nice to her both of those times. They were an older couple, and it was obvious how much they loved James and all of his friends. (Euphemia had better momma bear hugs than Portia, but Viola would never say that to her face).

"That's amazing! James deserves more time with them...he's come a long way," Viola smiled. It was silent for a few moments before she cleared her throat. "Have you found an apartment yet? With Uncle Alfred's money and all."

He shook his head. "Not yet. Apartment hunting's probably going to have to wait until Christmas since I chose to spend the rest of my summer with you," he teased as he booped her nose.

She laughed and shoved his hand away. "Ok, well. . . If you're ready, here's my bad news..." She looked at him for approval to continue. After he nodded, she let out a deep breath and blurted, "My parents have put me in an arranged marriage."

And with that one sentence, Sirius felt his heart instantly shatter.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered. He had to have heard her wrong. An arranged marriage? What was this? The fucking 18th century? Who puts their children into an arranged marriage?

Tearfully, she continued. "Let me explain. He doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore. He graduated four years ago. My parents s-said it was for my p-protection."

Sirius, now on the verge of tears himself, spluttered, "Protection? From what?"

"You know from what, Sirius," she said mournfully. It was obvious that the wizarding world wasn't as safe as it used to be. "You-Know-Who... He and his supporters, they're out for me. I'm sure your parents - Orion and Walburga - have talked about me at one point."

"They actually liked you. Since your entire bloodline was so famous and talented, even if they weren't pureblood."

"I'm glad your family felt that way but the others don't." Viola sighed before gulping. "Th-they said that they get my - our - work at their meetings and burn them. Then they laugh at me and call us disgraces to the wizarding world."

Sirius assumed 'they' was referring to death eaters, but he didn't understand why they would target Viola and her family. "Why? I don't understand?"

She sighed again and looked at him. "Sirius, have you forgotten Binns' lesson from fifth year already?" she teased lightheartedly.

He nodded.

"William Shakespeare, my ancestor, was a muggleborn. After he graduated Hogwarts, he didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world because he loved the muggle world so much. He even married a muggle woman and hoped that the wizard blood wouldn't carry down. When it did, he returned back to the wizarding world for a few years, where he got his fame in our community, and then went back to his family.

My entire family has always loved the muggle world — it's where we're best known! We love muggle arts, technology, all of it. . . Unfortunately, this has pissed off a lot of _his_ supporters."

"What do they want with you?" Sirius asked, taking her hands into his much bigger ones.

"Kill me? I don't know... I reckon they think that if they had my support I could get fans to join their cause." She breathed out.

"I don't understand what an arranged marriage has to do with this," said Sirius, who was trying his best not to lose his cool. How could he spend the rest of this summer with her if he knew she could never be his? The thought was selfish but Sirius truly never felt so heartbroken. 

Viola cleared her throat before replying, "He comes from a respectable pureblood family. He promised my parents that we would be protected and that You-Know-Who would leave us alone."

Sirius' cool exterior cracked as he exclaimed, "I can protect you! I come from the Black family!"

The dark-haired girl frowned and tightened her grip on Sirius' hands. "Sirius... you've been disowned. And you and I both know you hate that bloody family name more than anything in the world."

He was silent for a few seconds as he stared at the blank white wall. He appeared lost in his thoughts before he turned to Viola and begged, "Run away with me. Run away like I did and you don't have to get married to some weird, old bloke and we can wait until the war is over."

Viola had to admit that his suggestion was extremely tempting. She knew that as of this moment, if she weren't who she was, she would've accepted on the spot. But she knew who she was, and her duty to her family. "S-Sirius I-I can't."

He looked shocked. "Why not? I did it."

She sniffled and looked away from him. "I'm not strong like you. I can't just _leave_. I'm the last one... I'm all they have."

"If they really cared about you they wouldn't make you do this. They would let you be happy. They would find another way to protect you. They would've congratulated you on getting into Hufflepuff and they would support you being an artist."

"You don't understand..."

Her mind flashed back to the fight she had with her parents a few days prior, mere hours before they had taken off to France.

_"You can't force me to do anything! You don't own me!"_

_Portia's arm flew up and slapped Viola hard across the cheek. "You insolent, ungrateful child!" she screeched. "Look around this house!" she yelled, taking her daughter's face into her hand and forcing her to look around the grand home. "You wouldn't have this if it weren't for us! Do you think your father and I got here by doing what made us happy?" she spat._

_Viola stared at her mother in hatred. "This home was passed down for generations! You didn't have to do ANYTHING!" she screamed._

_The older woman let out a horrified gasp and tightened her grip. "You impertinent child! We did not raise you like this! When did you become so disobedient?!"_

_"I've done everything you've wanted of me! But you can't force me to marry him! You can't!" Viola screamed, her mind in turmoil. This wasn't what she was going to have for dinner the next evening or having to give up her pet kitten, this was her husband. This was her future — her family._

_"UNGRATEFUL!" her mother shrieked, hitting her across the face again._

_Viola fell to the ground in pain, clutching her face. Her thoughts hit turbulence and she could no longer formulate a response. She cried salty tears as she looked up at her father, silently begging for his help, but he only looked away, his lips sealed shut. Viola's mind flashed to her friends — to Juliet, to Phillip, to Sirius. Dramatically, Portia seized her arm, forcing her up straight and dragging her outside, the doors slamming loudly behind them._

_"LET GO!"_ _Viola_ _shrieked. "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Her mother ignored her cries and tightened her grip until they arrived at the ends of their land — the family cemetery._

_"THIS IS WHERE YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE!" Portia screamed, pointing directly at the scattered graves. "THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL BE!"_

_Viola let out a strangled cry, collapsing onto the overgrown grass as she realized she had no choice._

"I do... Please, listen to me," Sirius begged, bringing Viola's thoughts back to reality. He gently put his pointer finger under her chin and turned her head so he could look right into her eyes.

Viola melted under his stare and felt her heart shatter — she wanted to look into his stormy grey eyes for the rest of her life. "Sirius... I can't leave them. I'm sorry. I know you fancy me and I'm sad to say that I really really fancy you too..." He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "It's different because I can't run away. They'd still manage to find me somehow. My parents need me to stay."

Sirius felt his heart crumble into a thousand pieces again — an aching feeling square in his chest. _This must be what true disappointment feels like_ , he thought. Viola stared at him with sad eyes. She was equally as pained. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend the rest of her life with him — he was her best friend.

Sirius' eyes shifted around the room, which now seemed exponentially smaller. The wind blowing in felt like it was choking him. The yellow bed sheets sounded like they were screaming at him. The daisies in the painting looked as if they were mocking him — laughing at his misery. In a quick moment of desperation, he looked at Viola's face, his eyes shifting down to her lips. The same lips he head dreamt about kissing for almost five months. He wasn't even thinking when the next words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Kiss me, please."


End file.
